criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Dinner/Dialogues
Evan: Nice restaurant, eh? Norma's Bistro! The name doesn't sound too posh but the food here is delightful. Evan: What's that? Is today that woman's birthday? I hate people singing whilst I eat. Peter: Your birthday cake, miss! Fabiana: AHH! This is a... a head! Evan: What's going on? Is that a human head? Peter: I'm sorry, I didn't know it was in the tray! Evan: Townville Police Department, step aside! Chapter 1 Investigate Restaurant table Evan: Stay calm, and DO NOT leave the premises until we've told you to do so! Evan: , this head will be useful for Daniel. We'll send it to the lab and restore this note. Fabiana: What happened? Peter: I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a head instead of a cake in the tray. Evan: You two, we need to interrogate you. Analyze Head Daniel: This head was cut from both sides. Maybe your killer used two blades or some very big type of scissors. Daniel: It looks like the killer thought this head was really a meal. They cooked it! Evan: This head was cooked? Daniel: Yes! I found salt, sauce and many other ingredients. I don't know why the killer did that, but now we know they can cook! Examine Torn note Evan: The note says "Such a love. Time to cook it!". What could it mean? Evan: Well, if it talks about cooking, we have to investigate in the restaurant kitchen! Investigate Kitchen Evan: Look! This is a bottle of oil with bloodstains. We should take a sample. Examine Bloodstained bottle Evan: Didn't you collect a blood sample? Why? Evan: Oh, you found something else. Let's give these bloodstained fibers to Sabrina. Analyze Bloodstained fibers Sabrina: I hope you didn't eat too much food in Norma's Bistro. They need a health inspector. Sabrina: The fibers you found in the bottle of oil belong to female lingerie. Evan: First, a head. Now, underwear. What's next? Sabrina: The blood belongs to your victim, but he was a man, so he didn't wear female lingerie. That means your killer is a woman! Have a chat with the customer Evan: Your name, miss. And tell us why you were here and if you knew the victim. Fabiana: Fabiana Jose. And today is my birthday. That's why we were all singing. Evan: Yes, we noticed. Fabiana: And I didn't know the... head's owner. Earl: Baby, I'm back from the bathroom. Evan: Who are you? See who that man is Evan: Who are you? Earl: I'm Earl Hikee, Fabiana's boyfriend. What's this crowd, darling? Evan: Mister Hikee, you're a suspect in a murder investigation. Earl: I am only celebrating my girlfriend's birthday! What are you talking about? Evan: You cannot leave the restaurant, that's all I'll tell you. Quiz the waiter over the head Peter: I'm Peter Galley. I didn't know that head was in the tray, I'm sorry. Evan: What do you mean? That you should've placed it somewhere else? Peter: Are you saying I'm the killer? I would have never done this to my friend! We were as thick as thieves. Peter: He went with me to those protests against the Green Year Parade. Evan: Did you know him? Could you recognise the face? Peter: Yes! Joey Carel was my best friend. He often came to the restaurant. Chapter 2 Evan: If our killer is a woman who can cook, we should ask Fabiana if she can! I know she can't have put the head there, but we can't trust her innocence too much. Evan: And what about the restaurant chef? Let's ask Peter about that. Evan: Where else could a woman be in this restaurant? Evan: Oh, the bathroom for women, you're right! Let's investigate there. Earl: , I found something useful for you! Get more info from Fabiana Evan: Do you often come to this restaurant, Miss Jose? Fabiana: Yes, the food here is great. I could never do the dishes I eat here, so Earl and I come here usually. Fabiana: I mean, I can cook, but it's much better when I eat here. Evan: What do you say we have a second look round here, ? Investigate Restaurant table Evan: I hadn't noticed this camera before, ! Let's send it to Lindsey. Analyze Surveillance camera Lindsey: The camera didn't have too much interesting information. But I saw something that might help you. Lindsey: I saw Fabiana Jose having dinner with your victim. That happened right yesterday. Evan: Fabiana had told us she didn't know that face. It looks like she knew him very well. Lindsey: And that's not all. When Fabiana got out of the restaurant, Joey walked into the kitchen. Ask Fabiana about her relationship with the victim Evan: You had said you didn't know who the victim was. However, we know you had dinner in this very restaurant with Joey Carel. Fabiana: Yes, I know I lied! But I had to deny everything, or you'd suspect me. Fabiana: I met Joey in a gardening course. We were just friends, I swear. Evan: And what does Earl think about your friends? Fabiana: Don't try to be clever! Earl did not kill Joey! Ask Peter about the restaurant chef Evan: Mr Galley, we have to ask you something. Who cooks in this restaurant? Peter: The chef is Nadine Victoria. And she's not so good. She started working here last year and she's making the amount of customers decrease. Peter: If I could cook, I'd have already applied for the post of chef. Peter: She must be in the kitchen. I'm sure. Evan: Miss Victoria, are you here? Nadine, we're the police and we need to interrogate you. Evan: Hey, you! Are... are you crying? See why Nadine's crying Nadine: My reputation is ruined! A murder in my restaurant. I mean, it's not mine, but... Think. Nadine: Where did the tray come from? The kitchen. Who's there? Nadine. Let's blame her! Nadine: I have been cooking here for a year, and I'd never had to see a friend's head! Evan: Was Joey your friend? Nadine: Yes. We often argued about the Green Year Parade. I love that event, but Joey was an activist, like Peter. Evan: Was Nadine really crying because of Joey's death or was she mourning her reputation loss? Evan: Why don't we look here again, ? We might have missed something. Investigate Cooking furnace Evan: The... the... Joey's body. It was inside the oven! It's missing the head, of course. Evan: That tray came from here, so the killer has been in the kitchen. Maybe this footprint could be useful. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: You know, I can't tell you many things. Joey's head has already been a big clue. The body just told me the same things I knew. Daniel: But don't worry, I found some bloody fibers that turned out to be white cotton. Daniel: Joey wasn't wearing white, so who wears white cotton is your killer! Examine Footprint Evan: Nice catch, ! That footprint is "sport shoes". Evan: We can't be sure they belong to our killer. But we found it in the kitchen. And neither Nadine nor Peter were wearing them. Evan: Someone with sport shoes has been to the kitchen too, where Joey died! Earl wants to talk to you Earl: Look, I managed to find some files in the web, with my cellphone, about this restaurant. Listen. Earl: Some years ago, when the restaurant had just opened, a waitress was sentenced to life imprisonment for severing a customer's head. Earl: The restaurant's owner, Norma Zouday, tried to sell the place just to avoid the critics about her luxury bistro. But it failed. Earl: It is said that health inspectors never come here, afraid of what they might find. Evan: And why did you do that research? Are you trying to prove yourself innocent? Earl: Of course I am! I didn't kill anyone. Evan: Earl helped us, did you see that? It's very suspicious. Evan: But there was a crime with a severed head too. I wonder what Norma would say about it. Interrogate Norma Zouday about the murder Evan: Mrs Zouday, it's the second time a head is found in your bistro. Did you know Joey Carel? Norma: Joey was my insurance agent. My restaurant's insurance policies were all his. He had to pay me in case there was a fire, a break-in, anything. Norma: He made all of his fortune thanks to my restaurants. And he said they were bad! Norman: Joey started saying blasphemies about my chain of luxury bistros. "Norma Zouday has got many more things to offer than breadsticks which taste like paper." Norma: I cooked those breadsticks he wrote about in the Internet. And people believed him! Investigate Women bathroom Evan: Nothing? Well, when you don't find clues, look in the trash! Examine Trash bag Evan: You were right, ! There were clues in the bathroom! These secateurs are the murder weapon. Evan: Do you think they have something else that isn't blood? We have to examine them. Examine Secateurs Evan: What is this green substance, ? I'd never seen something like this! Let's send it to the lab. Analyze Green substance Sabrina: I'm not surprised you found this substance on a pair of secatuers, ! This is chlorophyll. Sabrina: Secateurs are used to prune plants. I guess your killer had already used them before comitting the murder. Sabrina: If your killer pruned plants, then they have gardening skills. Sabrina: , it's getting late, and I don't think you should leave the bistro. Plese, if you need it, take this scientific kit, Lindsey has already installed the driver on Evan's laptop. Chapter 3 Evan: Now, listen carefully people! If we haven't interrogated you yet, you can go home now. Our suspects must stay here until we've arrested the killer. Evan: Fabiana, what are YOU doing? Stay here, I told you! What do you have in that handbag? Fabiana: Nothing, I always carry it around! Evan: Then you wouldn't mind we take a look at it, would you? Evan: This is blood, ! BLOOD! Fabiana: I,... I don't know how it got there! Investigate Fabiana's handbag Evan: Listen, Fabiana. We know the blood belongs to Joey, but if we find your fingerprints on this lipstick, you will have to face the consequences. Fabiana: There must be a mistake, I didn't kill Joey! Examine Lipstick Evan: Now, let's send these prints to Lindsey right away! Evan: You're right. If we leave the restaurant, we run the risk of a flee. We'll have to examine them in the database of our suspects. I can do it with my laptop! Lindsey taught me. Examine Fingerprints Evan: I can't believe this! The prints belong to Earl Hikee! But he doesn't wear lipstick! Evan: Well, time to ask him about the cold hard truth. Question Earl about the lipstick Evan: Do you recognise this lipstick, Earl? Earl: No. Evan: We found your fingerprints on it. It belongs to your girlfriend, who used to have dinner with the victim. Is your memory fresh now? Earl: Alright. I cut Joey's arm because I discovered his relationship with Fabiana. I think the lipstick got bloodstained. Evan: You are wearing sport shoes! Why did you go the restaurant kitchen? Earl: I had to complain. I can cook chicken better than this chef. Evan: Earl's getting more and more suspicious, I can feel it! Evan: Do you think Nadine knew Joey was insulting her food? Why don't we ask her? Ask Nadine about Joey's critics Evan: Nadine, did you know Joey Carel was writing bad critics in the Internet about your food? Nadine: Yes, but I didn't care. I knew Joey didn't have a good taste. The only thing he could do well was gardening. I'd even taught him my tactics for planting bushes. Nadine: There are two things I can't stand. Criticism, and love. Evan: Love? What do you mean? Nadine: It's a fake feeling! It's too ridiculous if you only argue with someone because they want you to end the call. Evan: That thing Nadine said about love... Do you remember that note? It'd perfectly fit if she were the killer. Evan: Maybe Peter can tell us more about Nadine's "love disease". Talk to Peter about Nadine's problems Evan: Mr Galley, did you know Nadine hates love? Peter: That woman is crazy, don't pay attention to what she says. I think that we started falling out when she said looking at flowers in the Green Year Parade was nice. Peter: She knew I was an activist, and she said that! I love plants, that's why I do gardening. Peter: Nadine's as crazy as Norma Zouday. Evan: What do you mean? Peter: Norma robbed her own restaurant in order to be paid by the insurance agent. Evan: Do you think that Norma could really do that? We have to ask her, but she isn't here and we can't leave. Evan: I know. You'll go with Gino whilst I take care of the other suspects, ok? Confirm Norma's story Norma: I didn't rob the restaurant. I wanted to do it, but the boys in blue caught me redhanded when I had a hand on my watering can. Gino: Why do you keep a watering can in a restaurant? Why would someone steal it? Norma: I love gardening, and I water some wallflowers I have in my bistro. And, everything can be stolen. Gino: Why did you say it was enough, ? We'd just started, I could've made her confess! Gino: I'll give you a lift to the restaurant. Thanks for letting me help, I think. Evan: , you're back! So what did you get? Evan: Norma's got gardening skills? Right. Now, I'd like to check that bathroom again, shall we? Investigate Sinks Evan: I hadn't seen that bloody plastic bag before, ! It was hidden. And we should take a sample. Examine Plastic bag Evan: Great! Now, Sabrina could tell us many things about our killer, but it'd take hours! And we can't leave. Evan: I think I can determine which blood type it is with my laptop. Can you help me? Examine Blood Evan: So this blood is B-. Weird, our databse says Joey was O-. Evan: Then our killer is the one whose blood type is B-! Let's arrest her. Arrest killer Evan: Nadine? I can't believe you killed Joey Carel. You're under arrest. Evan: You seemed so innocent. You were crying when we first talked to you. Why did you cry? Nadine: Because I loved Joey, he was my best friend! I had to kill someone, and it's a shame he was near me by that time. Evan: But that tray was meant to be for Fabiana and Earl. It wasn't a coincidence. That note was directed to them! Nadine: I told you I hate love. They had to act so lovely, they looked stupid! The murder was a kind of warning. They would end like Joey, love would kill them. Esteban Gonzalez: Miss Victoria, you declare yourself guilty for the decapitation of Joey Carel. Is there any last thing you want to say? Nadine: No. I took my friend's life, and that's wrong. I'm ready to face the sentence. Nadine: But now I'll make sure one part of this love is over now. Fabiana was dating Joey, love's mask begins to fall! And for you, your Honor, you shouldn't fall in love! Earl: What? Is that true, Fabiana? Fabiana: I'm so sorry! I just... Nadine: Where's your love now? Esteban Gonzalez: Silence! You are here to answer for a murder, not for Ms Jose relationships! Esteban Gonzalez: Nadine Victoria, you are sentenced to 20 years in a psychiatric institution. Court dismissed! Evan: , it was the noisiest trial I've ever been to. And the weirdest also! Evan: I expected Norma to have killed Joey for many issues, but- Norma: I haven't left yet, Inspector Day. How could you call me a criminal? Evan: Mrs Zouday! I hadn't noticed you. I'd forgotten the suspects are innocent came here too. Norma: I came here to give you a message from Galley. He's invited you to a protest against Green Year Parade next week. And I have to talk to you later. Evan: We'll do both things, Norma. Thanks! Additional Investigation Evan: Nice to see you again, ! Last night's murder was not easy, right? Evan: Norma said she needed to talk to us. Why don't we go and see what she needs? Evan: And we can also ask Peter about the protest. If we're going to march with the activists, we need to know more details. Alan Smith: , you're here! Fabiana Jose was seen near the restaurant. I don't want problems, ok? Evan: Alright, Chief! Let's go, . See what Norma has to tell you Norma: , you came. Thanks for remembering me. Norma: Now that Nadine's out of work, I'll become the next chef. But I need a favor before. Evan: What is it? Norma: It's said that Nadine was a... witch. She was mad and Galley told me she had a voodoo doll in the kitchen. Norma: I'm kind of scared. I just need you to take it out. Evan: We'd refuse, but it won't be long and we have to go to the bistro anyway. Then let's do it. Investigate Kitchen Evan: We came here many times. If there was a voodoo doll, we'd have already seen it! Evan: At least we could look in that case, shall we? Examine Cutlery case Evan: Well, I can't believe it! There is a voodoo doll in this case. It looks... scary. Evan: Let's talk to Norma. I understand why she felt like that. Tell Norma about the voodoo doll Evan: Good news, Norma! That creepy voodoo doll is now in a trash bin. You don't have to worry. Norma: Really? Thanks, ! I started practising my first meals. Want to try one? Ask Peter details about the protest Evan: Good morning, Peter! and I came to ask you about the protest against Green Year Parade. Peter: Wait a moment. I'll write down the information that you need. Evan: You look sad. Is everything ok? Peter: No. My little petunia is withering. I take care of her, I don't know what happens! Evan: And where's that... little animal? Peter: Petunias are plants, officer. It's in the restaurant lobby. Evan: We'll see what's wrong with it. C'mon, ! Investigate Restaurant table Evan: This... this... um... Evan: Petunia, you're right! This petunia, it looks awful! Peter was not lying. Let's examine it so that we can see what's going on. Examine Petunia Evan:This substance looks like poison. Maybe this is damaging the petunia. Evan: I'm sure Sabrina will tell us the truth about it. Analyze Substance Sabrina: Your predictions were right, Evan. I don't know why someone would harm a petunia. Sabrina: The substance is a mix of water and cyanide. But think about this. The water is not poisoned! Evan: What? But you said... Sabrina: I know. But if the petunia is in the restaurant, the water for the petunia is the same water that the customers drink. Sabrina: The cyanide is in the soil. When Peter watered the petunia, it got mixed and poisoned it. Sabrina: If my predictions are right, the plant is already dead. I'm sorry. Inform Peter about the petunia Evan: Peter, we're back. Peter: And? What happened to my petunia? Evan: Someone dropped cyanide in the soil. We don't know why somebody would do that. And we're sorry for you, but your petunia must be already dead. Peter: Oh, no! That's awful. Thanks for your time though. Peter: Here's the info about the protest. And I'd like to give you something as a reward. Tell Fabiana to leave the crime scene Fabiana: I won't leave! I'm looking for something. Evan: For what? Fabiana: It's a piece of paper. I lost it here tonight, I'm sure. Fabiana: Damn! Earl was right about those trousers. Each time I went to the toilet, things fell from my pocket. Evan: You said toilet? It must be in the bathroom, ! Investigate Women bathroom Evan: Always the same. Torn pages! Let's piece it back. Examine Torn page Evan: Great! This page is restored. It's a pity the text is faded. Now we can't read what Fabiana is hiding. Evan: Do you think you could decipher it? Examine Faded writing Evan: Well done! Let's read what the paper says. Evan: "Meet Gary Perkins 82 Columbia Avenue 4.30 pm". Fabiana knows the man who might be Doodley! Evan: And the adress. If we go there, we may find either Doodley or Gary, or both. Evan: That little scum. I'm sure we'll find him one day, very soon. Let's ask Fabiana what she knows. Ask Fabiana about Gary Perkins Evan: Before we give you this paper, tell us one thing. How did you meet Gary Perkins? Fabiana: It's not your business! Evan: You're under arrest. Everything that you say can and will be us- Fabiana: Ok, I'll tell you! I haven't met him yet, I have to meet him this afternoon. Fabiana: Gary is an informant. He looks at the person you tell him to look at, and follows them. Like a private investigator. Fabiana: I just want to make sure Earl doesn't date another woman. Evan: And that adress... What is it? Fabiana: It's Columbia Park. Now... can I go? Category:Dialogues